


the moon that breaks the night [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Darkness, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vampires, Werewolves, the au taliesin totally did(n't) ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "the moon that breaks the night" by redledgers."the blood moon is enough for them both"





	the moon that breaks the night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the moon that breaks the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681284) by [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers). 

Length: 3:56  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20moon%20that%20breaks%20the%20night.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20moon%20that%20breaks%20the%20night%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created to fill the "villains" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month! Also used to fill the monthly theme challenge at podfic_bingo. Thanks to redledgers for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
